


Heroes beg for equality

by SupportiveFiction



Category: Kill la Kill, RWBY
Genre: Acceptance, F/F, F/M, Islamophobia, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupportiveFiction/pseuds/SupportiveFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Honnouji and Team RWBY beg for people of west to accept refugees and stop being islamophobic and racist.<br/>I felt the need to write this due to increasing racism and islamophobia even homosexual, feminist and atheist groups, who should be more understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes beg for equality

Satsuki Kiryuin: “Those who do not support, help and accept refugees are racists. And racists do no have place in post life fiber world, you pigs in human clothing!”  
Ryuko Matoi: “We didn't fight for this world to be intolerant!”

Uzu Sanageyama: “But refugees rape white women!”  
Gamagori smashed racist Uzu into ground.   
Ira and Mako holding hands turn to viewers: “Sometimes unfortunate incidents happen. There are bad people everywhere and white men treat women lot worse than those from cultures with traditional family values. Just behave well and nothing bad happens to you – always remember to fit your behavior to not offend or provoke those from different culture – they don't have the experience you have.”  
Mako: “Accept new people with open heart! Like my family did with Ryuko! Always take at least one refugee to your house and treat them well! With croquettes!”

Satsuki: “One must simply learn the customs of our new brethren and not provoke them.”  
Ryuko: “As lesbian incest couple we will not flaunt our relationship to not cause unease to men from other culture. People who escape from war and poverty have right to have peace – so please, don't aggravate them further with things that are considered wrong in their culture. Changes take time!”  
Satsuki and Ryuko holding hands: “And no flaunting your curves in kamuis in front of people who came from so much more modest countries! White men should know better – refugees were simply raised differently. It's not their fault.”

Team RWBY: “Don't be racist islamophobic scum! Only Torchwick is like that! Accept refugees like you accept Faunus!”  
Blake and Yang holding hands: “Don't treat those poor people wrong like world treats us.”

Ruby and Weiss holding hands: “Being different from them is no excuse to reject refugees from Africa and Middle East. Just because they haven't legalized gay marriage does not mean homosexuals, feminists and atheists can call them evil for having their own beliefs. As lesbian couple, we ask you to be bigger person and show them the western values through example!”

Team Honnouji and Team RWBY interlinking hands: “Those who were blessed being born into white race, those with privileges, don't ever forget people who were not so lucky. Don't be racist and islamophobic! Accept differences, even if they seem scary at first! People are all the same! So please, be supportive, acceptive and always take at least one refugee to your house to ease the crisis.”


End file.
